


Дом

by valshell



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Scarification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valshell/pseuds/valshell
Summary: Один спарринг за другим, беспорядки за южными границами, – и новые шрамы Эрика, которые Т'Чалла наносит сам.





	Дом

В первый раз ничего не произошло.

Эрик сидел прямо на земле, с порванным рюкзаком, в полном обмундировании, едва подсвеченный ночными огнями. Он смотрел мрачным, серьёзным взглядом, однако, когда Т’Чалла приблизился, его глаза азартно сверкнули:  
– Мне всё интересно: ты всегда был такой печальный, или стал после смерти отца?  
– Печаль – это не плохо.  
Эрик усмехнулся, оскалившись. Стремительно поднялся на ноги (его колено неприятно хрустнуло, но он не пошатнулся).  
– Каждый по-своему переживает смерть родителей, – согласился он задумчиво. Скинул рюкзак, расстегнул жилет, бросил на траву. Грязная тяжёлая куртка отправилась следом. Безликий свет на шрамах превращал его кожу в скульптурные тёмные волны. Ни одного нового. Взгляд Т’Чаллы поднялся по ним вверх, к лицу. – Так и будешь стоять? Раздевайся.  
– Прямо здесь?  
– Не хочешь, чтобы твои амазонки увидели тебя лицом в земле? Не бойся, ваше величество, они привыкли.  
Он уже был в одних штанах, неудобных даже на вид. Запрокинул руки назад, глядя, как Т’Чалла, после короткого сомнения, потянулся к высокому воротнику; ему всё ещё было беспокойно. Он всё ещё не осознал его возвращение.  
Тёмная дашики не успела опуститься на землю, когда Эрик, снова хрустнув коленом, бросился вперёд. Он стал быстрее – или это Т’Чалла слишком давно его не видел, и потому не успел отреагировать: оба повалились на землю, жёсткий локоть воткнулся в шею, и на то, чтобы вырваться из захвата, ушло не меньше двух секунд. С темнеющими перед глазами асфиксическими пятнами, Т’Чалла скинул Эрика, скользнул дальше от огней, погружаясь в темноту и утягивая его за собой. Пусть Эрика воспитывали убийцей, но Т’Чаллу растили защитником – и здесь, в Ваканде, у него преимущество.  
– А вдруг я что-то скрыл? – крикнул ему Эрик. Его самоуверенный смех провоцировал Т’Чаллу сделать неосторожный шаг. – Ты ведь ещё не рассмотрел меня как следует!  
– Я верю тебе.  
Смех потух, Эрик повернулся на голос, и в этот момент Т’Чалла ударил в колено – в здоровое – и, увернувшись от удара кулаком, снова исчез в темноте. Ненадолго: выругавшись, Эрик сразу нашёл его; несколько тяжёлых, рубящих воздух замахов рук – один из них попал в цель, заставив Т’Чаллу потерять равновесие – если бы не сила Черной пантеры, он уже был бы на грани комы.  
Они сцепились, каждый старался пересилить другого, и в итоге снова рухнули, скатились назад к тусклым огням, и лихорадочный взгляд Эрика впился в едва различимое лицо Т’Чаллы.  
– Не веришь, – выдохнул он, одним рывком подминая Т’Чаллу под себя.  
«Лучше бы ты надел на меня намордник» – вдруг вспомнил он. Эрик говорил тем же голосом, что и несколько месяцев назад – ещё озлобленный на каждого, кто попадался ему на глаза, и загнанный в угол.

Это были самые сложные недели; никто не сомневался, что кратковременная смерть, из которой Шури вытащила его, окончательно повредила и без того нестабильный разум. Однако с каждым днём в безумных кошачьих глазах, сквозь неконтролируемое отчаяние, проступало осознание. И однажды, когда Т’Чалла, снова постучавшись и не дождавшись ответа, вошёл в его палату (всё, от капельниц до пульсоксиметра, давно было изолированно и недоступно – хотя Эрик всё равно периодически пытался чем-нибудь швырнуть в гостей), он только поднял голову; невиданная раньше глубокая складка прорезалась между его бровей. Он не сдвинулся с места, только в упор смотрел, как Т’Чалла, замешкавшись, закрывает за собой дверь.  
Но разговора не вышло. И в последующие разы тоже. Неконтролируемая ярость сменилась долгими днями беспрерывного молчания, и первым человеком, с которым Эрик в итоге заговорил, стала ещё не уехавшая в штаты Накия. Она посетила его – раз, другой, третий, и однажды, в сопровождении Дора Миладже, вывела его из палаты. Т’Чалла и Шури наблюдали за тем, как они перемещаются по дозволенному ему ограниченному радиусу. Он изучал, будто высматривал лазейки для побега.  
Или искал место, где можно умереть.  
Однако ни того, ни другого не случилось. Он всегда казался ищущим: беспокойный взгляд никогда надолго не останавливался – только на Т’Чалле, и это была единственная реакция, которую он получал от Эрика. До тех пор, пока Окойя не привела его в тренировочный зал: хмуро и скептично объявила, что «принц» хочет потренироваться, но она не желает подставлять никого из своих воительниц под его возможное безумие. Решать королю (и отдуваться тоже). Это был их первый бой, где никто не собирался никого убивать – через три недели после «смерти». Они так и не заговорили тогда, даже когда, повинуясь едва ясным друг другу сигналам, начали драться. Т’Чалла в итоге оказался вжат в стену: с порванным ухом, тремя выбитыми суставами – ведь, чтобы установить правила, нужно разговаривать друг с другом. Эрик выглядел не лучше, и из тренировочного зала он вышел хромающим, едва держащимся на ногах победителем.  
Это казалось оттепелью, но на самом деле спарринги не улучшили их отношения и ничего не прояснили. Раз за разом возвращаясь в Ваканду, Т’Чалла просто вбивал в него своё непонимание, выливал неразделённую горечь и неискупленную вину, а Эрик только сжимал зубы, с чем-то таким же сильным, как ненависть – но каждый раз, когда бой заканчивался, он снова становился мрачным и потерянным, стремился как можно скорее уйти. Иногда они дрались наедине, а иногда за ними напряжённо наблюдала Накия. Ей Эрик даже улыбался – криво, как будто забыв, как это делается – но по-прежнему избегал смотреть слишком долго.  
– Поговори с ним, – сказала она однажды, когда Эрик, потерпев поражение, раздражённо удалился. – Он хочет, чтобы ты с ним поговорил.  
– Это он так сказал?  
– Это говорю я. – Она взяла его за руку, своей нежной твёрдой ладонью. – Ты забрал его у смерти. Теперь ты за него отвечаешь.  
– Я и отвечаю, – Т’Чалла неохотно отнял руку, вытер вспотевшее лицо. Ему было сложно думать, все силы до сих пор копились в мышцах, готовых в любой выдержать удар. – Но он… иногда всё это кажется мне безнадёжным. Я не могу его понять, а он даже не пытается мне помочь.  
Накия только покачала головой. Видимо, это Т’Чалла казался ей безнадёжным.  
Она была права. Она всегда была права.

Кулак выбил из него мысли и кровь. Эрик остановился на секунду – испугался, или намеренно дал Т’Чалле время извернуться и скинуть его с себя.  
– Я видел Шури, – произнёс Эрик, снова ухмыляясь. – Не думал, что она когда-нибудь будет так рада меня видеть.  
– Пытаешься меня отвлечь?  
– У меня отлично получается, – он сделал ложный выпад, и засмеялся, – она сказала, Накия уже давно уехала.  
– Мы не скоро её увидим.  
– Жаль. Она мне нравится.  
Подавив искушение воспользоваться его ранением, Т’Чалла вытер лицо ладонью – кровь бурно лилась из разбитого носа – завёл руку за спину, встал вполоборота. Эрик, грациозно поведя плечами, слегка пригнулся. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга.  
– Она разбила тебе сердце? – спросил он. И сделал стремительный рывок, едва закончив, однако Т’Чалла был к этому готов: выбросив вперёд руку, он швырнул в лицо Эрику сгусток крови – попал прямо в глаза – и плечом врезался ему в живот, отбрасывая назад.  
Эрик выдохнул с резким стоном, пытаясь вытереть склеиващиеся от сворачивающейся крови ресницы, но Т’Чалла двумя короткими ударами перевернул его на живот и надавил коленом в основание шеи.  
Дрогнувшая ладонь побеждённого неровно хлопнула по земле.

Спустя полтора месяца Эрик заговорил. Спарринг был в самом разгаре, когда он, вдруг отведя взгляд, произнёс:  
– Слышал, как Окойя жаловалась на настроения за южной границей.  
Его голос прозвучал как раскат грома после долгого засушливого лета, и Т’Чалла ощутил неконтролируемое желание услышать его ещё раз.  
Он не сразу нашёлся, что сказать.  
– Ты всё-таки не разучился разговаривать?  
– Удивлён? Приятно видеть на лице моего брата хоть что-то, кроме молчаливого презрения.  
Он снова склонил голову, напряг плечи, и Т’Чалла остановил его, вскинув ладонь. Она дрожала. Не от боли, и он сам не мог понять, почему. Голос Эрика, его напускное равнодушие – или его слова.  
– Я тебя не презираю.  
– Разве? – Эрик прищурился. – Поэтому ты держишь меня взаперти?  
– Не вынуждай меня говорить очевидные вещи.  
– Верно, я могу сказать это сам. Я пытался убить тебя и всё, что тебе дорого. С каким удовольствием ты возишь меня по этому полу – не потому ли, что совесть не позволяет воткнуть в меня когти снова?  
Т’Чалле показалось, что это ему в грудь что-то вонзили. У него было много времени подготовиться к этому разговору – и всё равно у него не было ответа. Он до сих пор помнил наливающийся синевой затухающий закат и судорожное дыхание Эрика. Помнил, как раскинулась под ними долина – и где-то там мелькнули тени пантер, ждущих смерти ещё одного вакандца.  
Это было правильно. Так и должно было быть. Но всё изменилось с тех пор, как умер отец – или с тех пор, как отец убил своего брата – и Т’Чалла не хотел больше смертей. Он не думал тогда об ответственности, которая ляжет на него вместе с живым Эриком. Он думал только о том, сколько лет Эрик прожил один, снедаемый ненавистью к нему – и представлял, сколько лет ему придётся прожить с медленно разгорающейся ненавистью к себе самому.  
Эрик ударил, и Т’Чалла, увернувшись, попытался сбить его с ног.  
– Это неправда, – наконец выдохнул он.  
– Тогда зачем я тебе?  
– Мы одна семья.  
– Ха!  
Несколько секунд они боролись – зло, торопливо, как будто победив в драке можно было убедить кого-то – и Т’Чалла, воспользовавшись моментом, ударил Эрика коленом в скулу. Тот скользнул по полу, и торопливо вскинул ладонь. Складка снова расчертила лоб.  
– Твоя сестра занимается техникой, – произнёс он, тяжело дыша. – Твоя мать разъезжает по стране, надо же кому-то блюсти лояльность. А эта часть семьи, – он постучал по своей груди, – следит, чтобы его величество не потерял форму, пока даёт интервью восхищённому западному миру?  
– Ты сам хотел тренироваться.  
– Я хотел умереть.  
Это была уловка – в последствии Т’Чалла не будет больше попадаться на них, но в тот раз он замер, не в силах пошевелиться – и Эрик, оттолкнувшись, нанёс стремительный удар. Белая болезненная пелена застлала глаза, и Т’Чалла рухнул на спину, придавленный сверху. Сквозь подвижные белёсые линии перед глазами он с трудом разглядел лицо Эрика.  
– Лучше бы ты надел на меня намордник, – прошипел тот, склонившись к его уху. – Тогда никому не пришлось бы делать вид, что я здесь желанный гость.  
Эрик не встал, даже когда Т’Чалла, с трудом разогнув руку, хлопнул ладонью по полу.  
– Ты принц.  
– Разве принцы не делают то, что им хочется?  
– Принцы делают то, что им говорят короли.  
Эрик издал звук, похожий на гневный рык. Вскочил – и вдруг помог Т’Чалле подняться. Они стояли почти вплотную, уставшие, взмокшие, и Т’Чалла чувствовал, как вцепился в его руку. Будь на нём костюм, кожа Эрика давно прорвалась бы под давлением когтей.  
– Что ты видел там? – спросил Эрик полушёпотом; его лицо вдруг болезненно исказилось – как будто он хотел сказать что-то совсем другое. И Т’Чалла чувствовал эту боль, как свою собственную; он сразу понял, о чём речь.  
– Ваканду.  
– Ха. – Эрик зажмурился и попытался отнять руку, но Т’Чалла не выпустил. – А я нет. Знаешь почему? Потому что это не мой дом, и если я и дальше буду сидеть здесь в заложниках, он никогда не станет моим. Говоришь, мы семья? Так сделай что-нибудь. – Он медленно вдохнул и произнёс на коротком выдохе: – Отпусти меня. Мне некуда идти. Я могу быть полезным.  
И отвёл взгляд.  
Он был зол – почти также, как в тот последний раз, когда собирался задушить Т’Чаллу трубкой от капельницы. И всё же – что-то пробивалось сквозь него. Что-то скрытое; что-то спрятанное также глубоко, как и надежды Т’Чаллы, заживо похороненные вместо Эрика.  
Он разжал пальцы, выпуская его запястье.  
– Пытаешься мной манипулировать? – спросил он, не рассчитывая на ответ. Эрик, бросив на него взгляд, раздражённо хмыкнул. – Если да, то это будет очень долгий путь.  
– Раньше у меня получалось, – нервно пожал плечами Эрик. – Но я сказал тебе правду. Кроме того, что… – он прервался, не зная, стоит ли продолжать, и зло махнул рукой. – Ты мне не брат. Ты никогда не будешь мне братом.  
Резко развернувшись, он вышел, хлопнув тяжёлой дверью. Т’Чалле казалось, что он ещё долго слышал его шаги.

Они распались в разные стороны, тяжело дыша. Кровь заливалась в носоглотку, и Т’Чалла с трудом перевернулся, встал на колени. Чёрные капли лились на траву. Эрик смотрел на него снизу-вверх, напряжённо улыбаясь. Он ненавидел проигрывать, но что-то не давало ему разозлиться по-настоящему.  
– Так она разбила тебе сердце? – вдруг повторил он. Т’Чалла, снова вытерев лицо, покачал головой.  
– Так было нужно, – ответ был слишком безличным, и он, поморщившись от боли в носу, неохотно добавил: – Я отпустил её. Вот и всё.  
Эрик, прищурившись, осторожно сел.  
Шури как-то с опаской пошутила, что Т’Чалла теперь не единственный в их семье, кто положил глаз на Накию. Однако сейчас Эрик не казался воодушевлённым или удовлетворённым: он снова подобрался, потерял взгляд где-то в пространстве между ними. Т’Чалла уже знал этот взгляд: Эрик вспоминал что-то – что-то, чего никому не следовало знать.  
– Ты тоже кого-то потерял? – спросил Т’Чалла осторожно, и Эрик судорожно поджал губы.  
– Я… это было давно. Я тоже отпустил её, – ответил он неопределённо и попытался встать, но колено, подломившись, уронило его на землю. Опираясь на протянутую руку Т’Чаллы (кровь растёрлась между их ладонями), он поднялся, бросил взгляд на тусклые огни и невесело рассмеялся. – Слишком темно, уверен, что хорошо меня рассмотрел?  
– Уверен.  
– Мне отчитаться прямо сейчас?  
– Это подождёт до завтра.  
Они смотрели друг на друга. Молчание, прерываемое торопливыми выдохами.  
– Ты ранен.  
– Скалолазание не мой конёк. На твоё счастье, это единственная жертва, которую пришлось принести – больше никто не пострадал.  
– И на твоё тоже.  
Эрик засмеялся снова, и Т’Чалле почти физически стало больно от желания верить ему.

***

Во второй раз ему ничего не пришлось объяснять. Т’Чалла только спросил: «Сколько?».

Когда Эрик впервые покинул дворец, мама и Шури узнали об этом слишком поздно. Благоразумие Т’Чаллы было поставлено под сомнение, вопрос о немедленном возвращении Киллмонгера был вынесен на общий совет – но их возмущение ни к чему не привело. Дворец с содроганием ждал вестей из-за южной границы: после объявления перед советом ООН оттуда шло множество тревожных вестей и предупреждений, а теперь, когда Эрик скрылся, ситуация казалась ещё опаснее. Задумай он новое нападение на Ваканду, лучшего места и времени для набора сторонников ему было бы не найти.  
Т’Чалла отправил его на три месяца – достаточно, чтобы изучить угрозу и уйти незаметно. И Эрик вернулся в срок.  
После того разговора в зале они продолжали тренироваться (не так часто, как хотелось бы – Т’Чаллы слишком много отсутствовал дома) и перебрасываться короткими репликами, но, судя по всему, Эрик сдался и больше не пытался надавить. Возможно, он вынашивал новый план. Возможно, планировал побег. Возможно, видел, как Т’Чалла неотрывно наблюдает за ним – и как крепнет протянувшееся от того заката над Вакандой нежелание отпускать его.  
И всё же он отпустил. Не потому что верил – все три месяца он следил за его передвижениями, ожидая, что Эрик вот-вот отклонится от заранее оговоренного плана и отправится в совершенно другую часть света, или сбросит маячок. Когда Накия, после совета и перед своим отъездом, всё-таки спросила почему, ей единственной Т’Чалла ответил честно. Он сказал «не знаю», и это было правдой – или почти правдой.  
Когда он вернулся в первый раз, облегчённо вздохнули все. Он отчитался – профессиональный наёмник, он знал свою работу. Восстановление заняло не больше недели, и вскоре они возобновили спарринги. Что-то изменилось – окрепший, побывавший на свободе Эрик больше не казался болезненным и напряжённым, но Т’Чалла видел, как иногда блуждает его потерянный взгляд. Он всё ещё искал, в каждом углу, в каждом окне, ни на чём не задерживаясь. Т’Чалле казалось, что Эрик находит что-то в нём – и потому выдерживает только его контакт – но он никогда не спрашивал.  
Как и Эрик не спрашивал, почему он отпустил его – и в первый, и во второй раз.

– Сколько?  
Эрик проник во дворец незамеченным. Он ушёл всего четыре недели назад, на этот раз ещё дальше, в Ботсвану, и должен был отсутствовать до конца осени. Однако Т’Чалла обнаружил его в своей комнате: он перевалился через подоконник, похудевший и измождённый. Не раненый, но в крови.  
– Трое.  
Т’Чалла включил свет и позвонил Окойе – отложил ненадолго свой перелёт. Пока они говорили, Эрик неосторожно освободился от одежды. В первую минуту, когда они увидели друг друга, он не был так раздражён, и Т’Чалла знал, почему теперь он зол. Он ждал чего-то – чего угодно, от вопросов до гнева, и до сих пор не получил ничего. Никогда не получал ничего, и сдержанность злила его.  
– К Накие? – спросил он, даже не пытаясь звучать спокойно.  
– Нет.  
Выпутавшись из грязной рубашки, Эрик вывернул свой рюкзак. Оружие, деньги, инструменты, карты, документы, – и маленький чёрный чехол, который он немедленно бросил Т’Чалле. Миниатюрные металлические крюки. Он ничего не объясняет. Он знает, что это не нужно.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?  
– Ты же хотел первым узнать, если я кого-то убью. Считай это платой.  
«Твоя плоть будет гнить», – хочется сказать ему, когда он опускается на колени, уравнивая их лица. – «Не этого я хочу для тебя».  
– Здесь, – Эрик провёл пальцем между ключицами, над вырезанными горизонтальными линиями. – Как раз место для троих.  
Т’Чалла посмотрел ему в глаза. Они оба не уверены, он знал это; но эта неуверенность была лучше всего, что он мог предложить и себе, и ему. Поэтому, проведя крюком над огнём зажигалки, Т’Чалла ввёл его под тёмную кожу.  
Эрик не дрогнул. Закрыл глаза. Т’Чалла склонился к нему так близко, что чувствовал его дыхание на своих волосах. Кровь скользнула вниз, огибая уже давно зажившие шрамы – одна дорожка, следом вторая.  
– Ты, – произнёс он, жалея, что не может видеть сейчас лица Эрика, – ты сделал всё, чтобы это не случилось?  
Злой смешок над головой.  
– Таким голосом ты отчитываешь Шури, когда она ослушивается тебя?  
– Отвечай.  
– Только если перестанешь говорить со мной, как…  
Т’Чалла вогнал крюк в третий раз, и Эрик скрипнул зубами. Сжал пальцы в кулаки – костяшки щёлкнули.  
– Мне нечего сказать, – процедил он. – Они напали – я уходил. Они не отступали, встали между мной и моим возвращением сюда живым, – и я убил их.  
– Ты просто защищался?  
Он едва успел вынуть крюк: Эрик схватил его за запястье и дёрнул на себя. Ещё ближе. Красные дорожки отпечатались на дашики Т’Чаллы.  
– А если нет? – прорычал он. – А если на самом деле это они убегали, а я так хотел убить, что не справился с этим?  
Т’Чалла сжал пальцы на его плече, вжался лбом в его лоб. Глаза в глаза. На этот раз лихорадочный взгляд у обоих, но злился по-прежнему только Эрик: Т’Чалла же чувствовал в себе только нечто, пробудившееся в ту ночь, когда они бились за Ваканду; оно выбиралось из могилы.  
– Это неправда.  
– Неправда? – выдохнул Эрик. Его плечи дрогнули. – Ты так веришь мне?  
– Верю.  
Он по-прежнему не знал, правда ли это. И Эрик тоже. Не выпуская руки Т’Чаллы, он поднёс свободную ладонь к груди, размазывая кровь по пальцам, а затем вдавил их в себя – так сильно, будто хотел проломить рёбра.  
– Я любил одну женщину, – сказал он, глядя Т’Чалле в глаза. – Её звали Линда. Я рассказывал, что отпустил её, ты помнишь?  
Конечно же он помнил.  
– Я убил её. Потому что она встала между мной и моей целью. Всадил пулю ей в грудь.  
Эрик замер в ожидании.  
Каждый раз, уезжая из Ваканды, Т’Чалла вспоминал его испытывающее молчание. Слушая вносимые в заковианский договор поправки, он думал о сбежавших мстителях; думал о злости, которая вела его по всему миру совсем недавно в поисках убийцы отца – и понимал, что никогда не сможет испытывать её к Эрику. Даже если он воткнёт кинжал ему в грудь.  
– И какая у тебя цель сейчас?  
Напряжение вдруг ушло: Эрик опустил руки, плечи; губы шевельнулись, лицо болезненно исказилось, – как будто он снова сказал что-то не то, или не сказал, и теперь пожалел об упущенной возможности. Он отвёл взгляд, и снова вернул его к глазам Т’Чаллы. Он молчал так долго, словно они вернулись в его запертую палату, и он снова видел только человека, отнявшего у него всё и ничего не давшего взамен.  
– Продолжать делать то, что скажет мне король.  
Телефон Т’Чаллы мигнул сообщением. Самолёт ждёт.  
В нерушимой тишине он переоделся; Эрик всё ещё сидел у окна, внимательно наблюдая за ним, и Т’Чалла, остановившись у самой двери, не смог уйти молча.  
– Грядут тяжёлые времена, все это чувствуют, – произнёс он. – Приближается война, гораздо большая, чем те, что ты видел.  
Теперь настала его очередь замолчать. Земля в его душе, затоптанная и тяжёлая, разверзлась, и непринятое им желание не отпускать Эрика выбралось наружу. И всё равно он не мог заставить себя произнести эти слова – и вынудил бы себя уйти прямо сейчас, если бы Эрик, скрестив руки, быстро не спросил:  
– И тебе нужна в ней моя помощь?  
– …да. Это не приказ короля. Ты можешь остаться здесь. Или вернуться к своей работе, – он всё-таки посмотрел на Эрика. Невысказанное «я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной» зависло в воздухе.  
– Ха, – Эрик попытался усмехнуться, но его губы – Т’Чалла задержал на них взгляд – сложились только в неуверенную улыбку. – Ты что, пытаешься манипулировать мной своими печальными глазами? Как ты тогда сказал… это будет слишком долгий путь.  
И тут Т’Чалла улыбнулся в ответ. Чёрное жадное существо внутри него зарычало, и что-то в глазах Эрика откликнулось на этот зов.  
– Да, долгий. Но путь домой другим не бывает.  
Складка между его бровей разгладилась.

Возможно, третьего раза не будет.


End file.
